


feed the beast within

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Injury Recovery, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soul Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse awakens after he nearly died, but nothing is the same as it was before. And Hanzo has to contend with the knowledge that the man he loves is no longer the human he once was.





	

Before he even opens his eyes, he knows that something is wrong.

He can hear the rustle of wind outside in the leaves.

And he’s hungry.

It’s a gnawing craving, deep within. When he breathes in through his nose, he can smell something deep and rich and ignites a longing inside of him that he’s never felt before.

Cracking his eyes open, Jesse closes them immediately. Even the dim light of the room is too much. His senses are so sharp, so… heightened, that he doesn’t know what to do with them. He feels overwhelmed, and tries to curl into a ball, but he’s so stiff and sore that all that results in is his muscles screaming in protest.

A cool hand presses against his forehead, “Hush, Jesse. Don’t move. You…”

Hanzo’s voice is impossibly soft, but it sounds as though he’s talking at normal volume. Jesse whimpers, confusion bubbling up inside of him and pushing against his tongue, which feels weighted and heavy. He can’t get the words out.

“You nearly died,” Hanzo says. “I saved you… but I’m afraid that there will be consequences. Rest now. We can speak more when you feel better.”

But that sweet scent is so close. He _needs_ it. The only way he can rest is if he has it, can feel it wet the back of his throat.

Hanzo’s hand, though, is firm on his forehead and his voice is soothing in ways that Jesse remembers it always being when he’s hurt or sick. And… he’s tired. As much as he wants to taste that sweetness, feel it settle low in his stomach, it’s easier to listen to Hanzo; so easy to slip back under.

He sleeps.

 

 

 

When he next awakens, Jesse’s able to blink his eyes open and not be overwhelmed by how crystal clear everything is.

Hanzo is stroking his cheek, hands soft and gentle, he murmurs, “Who the hell did this to you?”

He so rarely swears, that Jesse inhales sharply. He expects there to be pain, to be a wracking cough, but… there’s nothing.

“Vampire thrall,” Jesse replies, swallowing. There’s that sweet smell again. The thirst comes back, less than before but he still _wants_ like he’s only wanted a few other things in his life – Hanzo included. “Caught me by surprise.”

“You should not have been on your own,” Hanzo chastises gently. “I should have been there. This… this should not have happened.”

“What happened?” Jesse asks, swallowing down the dread that’s settled in his gut.

“You…” Hanzo sighs, “You nearly died. To save you, I poured much of my own blood into you. You haven’t changed, I know that much. But… I cannot say with certainty what changes you might experience. I’m sorry, Jesse. I couldn’t – I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

A chill settles into him, deep into his bones. He looks to Hanzo, focuses on him, and realizes what that sweet scent _really_ is.

“I…”

“Jesse?”

“I can smell your blood,” Jesse says, quickly. “I want it.” He buries his face in his hands, “God, Hanzo, I _want_ it so badly.”

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Hanzo lays his hands over Jesse’s, squeezes them gently. “You grow used to the cravings. And… my blood is yours. Whenever you need it. You know that. But you should be careful – vampire blood is addicting to mortals, even between mates.”

“I know. But… it’s not _just_ your blood I want...”

“You might be healed now, Jesse, but you need time to adjust. It will… take time for your body to settle. Perhaps these effects will fade with time. Or you will grow used to them. I cannot say for certain. But you need to give your body time to settle and adjust – if it is anything like the turning, then I can say for certain that you are better off abstaining from your desires for a time.”

“Aw, now that’s not fair, love.”

“I’m aware,” Hanzo says dryly. “But you need to allow yourself time to settle, to adjust. A week, at most. That should be time enough for my blood to work its way out of your system.”

“But it’s always gonna be there now, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Hanzo replies. “I am as much a part of you as you are of me. I… admit I do not know what this means for us.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. I’d’ve done the same for you. Hell, I’ve done it already.”

“I know.”

“Maybe it’s about time we take a vacation – y’know, take some time off. I’m tired, love. And I could use a break.”

Hanzo smiles, and Jesse feels warmth blossoming in his chest.

“I will take you home, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Who the hell did this to you?"  
>  **Words:** 789 words
> 
> Written for the lovely and ever faithful [zxcde4butter](http://zxcde4butter.tumblr.com) and and ask meme over on tumblr. As always, you can find me over on my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). I've currently finished most of the prompts in my inbox (as of writing this, I only have the one left), so you can feel free to leave me some from [this ask meme](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/post/157832655930/hurt-meme) if you like. ;)


End file.
